


Eye for an Eye

by FunkMcLovin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkMcLovin/pseuds/FunkMcLovin
Summary: In an AU where Meenah participated in the final fight with the Condesce, Roxy saves HIC's life for reasons she can't put her finger on...
Relationships: Meenah Piexes/Her Imperious Condescension
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Eye for an Eye

Meenah Piexes leaned on the bars of the cell, looking in. It was like looking in a funhouse mirror, seeing her horns, her hair, her own eyes on that monster, staring back at her from inside the prison, locked in chains.

MEENAH: lmao you jus gonna sit there starin all glubbin day

No response came from the captive. Her Imperious Condescension was chained up, arms splayed behind her, leaned forward, weight limp. The only evidence that The Condesce was alive were the heaving breaths she took and the way he head was tilted to face Meenah's, eyes blazing with rage.

MEENAH: suit ya damn self  
MEENAH: if looks could kill yknow  
MEENAH: i mean i guess they could? ya got like crazy ass eye beams you ganked from that yellowblood idiot

If the Condesce understood her self-descendant's words, she didn't make any indication that she even heard them. She coughed, fuchsia blood spattering onto the floor.

CONDY: p...

Meenah raised her eyebrows, moving her goggles down her face so they hung around her neck. She rapped on the bars of the Condesce's cell with her gold trident.

MEENAH: pee? you gotta pee???

CONDY: p.....po....

MEENAH: po...? police? fuck da police??

Meenah leaned in, listening intently. Condy coughed again, spitting on the floor at Meenah's feet. Her face twisted into a crooked, razor-sharp smile, the smile of a shark on the hunt. Her two syllables were whispered, audible only to Meenah, deadly not in their volume, but in their weight.

CONDY: poser

Meenah recoiled as though she'd been slapped. Condy's shoulders lurched as she chuckled hoarsely. Meenah bristled, growling.

MEENAH: the fuck you know about me, huh, beach?

The trident clattered to the ground as Meenah stuffed her hands into her pockets, slouching out of the Derse jail.

Outside, the rest of the team waited anxiously.

ROXY: you guys ok in there fish lady?

Meenah kicked a purple pebble down a flight of stairs, leaning against the door she'd just shut.

MEENAH: i mean shes in there good  
MEENAH: aint gettin out any time soon

The group seemed relieved.

MEENAH: still  
MEENAH: knowin her  
MEENAH: (which i do lmao)  
MEENAH: shes probably wantin to krill herself since you jokers took her cool toys n powers away  
MEENAH: kinda seems fuckin dumb to keep her alive n kickin her fins yaknow?

Roxy, who had dealt the final blow, had insisted they capture the Condesce rather than kill her. The reason why was anyone's guess, but she seemed possessed by the notion. In attendance outside the Derse jail were Roxy, Meenah, Vriska, and an anxious-looking John.

JOHN: i hate to be the one to say this, but...  
JOHN: she IS kind of a loose canon. and she DID do a bunch of genocides.

From behind him, Vriska scoffed, smacking John upside the head.

JOHN: ow!

VRISKA: John, you dipshit. You can't just say, "did a 8unch of genocides."

John didn't seem to appreciate the admonishment, but his face flushed red. Roxy interjected, in that same inscrutable, adamant tone she'd used when she insisted they keep Condy alive.

ROXY: she did a bunch of genocides but she only did them because she was being controlled  
ROXY: case in point right here!

Roxy motioned to Meenah, who seemed surprised at being addressed.

ROXY: meenah  
ROXY: if you were queen, would you do a bunch of genocides?

VRISKA: Again! Let's not make light of-

MEENAH: lmao probs

Roxy blinked. She hadn't expected that answer. Neither had anyone else, including Meenah, who readjusted her goggles on her face.

ROXY: what?

MEENAH: yeah like  
MEENAH: theres all kinds of fuckheads out there yknow  
MEENAH: kiddy fiddlers n dudes who say "you look pretty when u smile"

Meenah looked from person to person, waiting for support that never came. Even Vriska looked a little creeped out. Meenah's teeth ground. Inside the cell, she'd seen her funhouse mirror version, and outside she could see that people saw her just the same.

MEENAH: waterebber  
MEENAH: it doesnt matter im not in charge anywave so

She trailed off, crossing her arms. Roxy sighed.

ROXY: yeah the condesce did a lot of bad things  
ROXY: and i dont know why im feeling this way esp because she like  
ROXY: has deffo tried to kill me personally  
ROXY: and im not saying she shouldnt pay for what she did!!!

Roxy looked around. Everyone was staring at her. She suddenly felt a little daunted, but she pressed on, speaking louder, her voice quavering.

ROXY: she deserves a fair chance to fight this big green bastard too!!!

There was a long silence, broken by Vriska.

VRISKA: Yeah, I'm with Lalonde Jr. We need all the help we can get, and 8ig Pink in there has some serious a8ilities.  
VRISKA: 8esides, no one's record is C8MPLETELY clean, right? :::;)

No one responded audibly, but the consensus seemed to be agreement.

VRISKA: There's just one pro8lem. She won't talk to any of us. Not even Meenah.

This time, instead of Roxy, it was Meenah's turn to speak with a strange conviction.

MEENAH: let me try again  
MEENAH: if i tell her whats up i think shell help us

Roxy and Vriska exchanged a roguish look, turning back to Meenah. 8ig Pink Jr. stood up, hands on her hips, opening the door to the dungeons once again.

ROXY: there goes a brave soul  
ROXY: also i think im technically lalonde sr

Meenah marched down the stairs with a new sense of purpose. She wasn't a good guy, that much was fair. She had done a lot that she'd regretted, said a lot of things she wished she could take back. Yet, inside that cell was a woman who never regretted a single choice she'd made, no matter how poorly it went for her.  
Meenah didn't know if that was the path she wanted to walk or if it would lead to ruin like for her counterpart, but right now, it's what she needed.

MEENAH: wake the fuck up beach

Meenah kicked open the cell door, picking her trident off the ground, grabbing one of Condy's horns in her hand, aiming the trident at the Queen's neck with the other. Condy grunted, but otherwise she seemed not to notice, her pink eyes lazily swiveling up to meet Meenah's halfheartedly.

CONDY: the poser's back

MEENAH: you already used that line fishtits  
MEENAH: you gonna help us

Condy laughed a dry, rasping laugh, leaning closer to Meenah's trident, as though trying to drive it in herself. A pinprick of blood ran down her collar bone.

CONDY: or what

Meenah sneered. This washed up Empress thought that she had all the bargaining power, just because she was okay with dying. Meenah knew from experience there were things far worse. The Ring of Life glinted on Meenah's finger.

MEENAH: or nofin

Condy chuckled, looking up with a quizzical, incredulous stare.

MEENAH: or we hog tie u and throw your ass into deep fuckin space

The quizzical expression turned ice-cold in an instant.

MEENAH: oh yeah thats right  
MEENAH: the goody two shoes gang out theres afraid to do it  
MEENAH: but i aint  
MEENAH: i know you got sick of hearin HER sing so you got as deep into fuckin space as you could  
MEENAH: well theres a million fuckin eldrich moms out past the furthest ring and you and i both know you got a few millennia of THAT before you finally bite it

Condy's breaths heaved faster, her eyes glowing red, darting around the room. She twitched in her restraints, a growl growing in her chest.

MEENAH: you know i will too you old ass witch  
MEENAH: look in my eyes

Looks like Condy didn't want to look Meenah in the eyes. She was like a caged animal now, growling and thrashing, a whine escaping her throat with all the growls. A caged animal, caged before she set foot in this prison.

MEENAH: hey hey hey

Meenah's voice softened. She took Condy's chin, tilting it towards hers, two matching pairs of pink eyes finally fixing on each other.

MEENAH: or  
MEENAH: you could help us take down the sonofabitch who made you listen to that singing in the first place

Carrot met stick, and Condy's eyes shook.

MEENAH: so what do u say  
MEENAH: meenah

Her Imperious Condescension drew a sharp breath. It was possible that thousands of years had passed since anyone had invoked that name, and in such a soft, gentle voice. Condy spoke, and she sounded hoarse, but not from being beaten.

CONDY: he stole my life

There was no more fire in those pink eyes, Meenah thought, but there was fire in her own.

MEENAH: then we need to steal it back  
MEENAH: eye for an eye

Condy went limp in Meenah's arms. Her eyes had no spark, but her voice did.

CONDY: tooth for a tooth


End file.
